


Take The Initiative

by Kassidee



Series: So Men Say That I'm Intense or I'm Insane [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 16, A bunch of ocs - Freeform, Aaron is VP, Alexandra still fights for what she believes in, Except Joseph, F/M, I fucked around with time, Jefferson is President, Love triangles happen, Philip isn't really anxious to find love, Read that or you won't get this one, Sequel to So Men Say That I'm Intense or I'm Insane, The ages of these people are around 18, Their parents throw a ball to help them meet people, Theodosia and Philip are step-siblings, Theodosia is a feminist, he's 20, not historically accurate, or 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassidee/pseuds/Kassidee
Summary: Philip Hamilton-Burr and Theodosia Burr are 18, and that means that they have to find spouses. Theodosia is stubborn and cynical and won't trust too much, and Philip just kind of isn't interested.What will happen when Theodosia meets Joseph and Philip meets Susan?





	1. The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sequel for "So Men Say That I'm Intense or I'm Insane". This is centered around Alexandra's children and their extended family, along with the children of some other politicians. Jefferson is President here, and Aaron is Vice President.

Philip Hamilton-Burr smiled as he read the latest article about his mother. 

She was fighting for women’s rights, and this was one of the few articles that didn’t trash-talk her. It was admiration for her ever-present motivation and passion to change things, to make things right. 

Theodosia Burr, Philip’s step-sister, was reading over his shoulder. “You think she’s really going to change things, Philip?” 

Philip looked at her. “Theo,” he said, “she’s already changed things in this country. She’s  _ Alexandra Hamilton _ . She can do anything as long as she fights for it with all she’s got. 

Theodosia nodded. “I’m just worried that she’ll gain so many enemies for this.”

“I don’t think she’s concerned with enemies,” Philip said, “just concerned with making a difference.” 

 

…

“Theodosia, Philip!” Alexandra called her children into the living room. Aaron was beside her.

“Yes?” Theodosia entered first, smiling. Philip was close behind with a curious look on his face. 

“Sit down,” Aaron told them, nodding to the couch opposite the one he and his wife were sitting on.

“Are we in trouble?” Theodosia asked. 

“No, nothing like that,” Alexandra assured her step-daughter.

“Both of you have reached the age of eighteen, and that means it’s time to find someone whom you will spend your entire life with,” Aaron said. 

Theodosia’s eyes widened. She’d never thought about that. Her mind was never on love. She preferred to think of things like politics and starting her own career, not relying on a man. 

Philip chuckled. He had girls his age giggling every time he walked by. He didn’t think it would be that hard to find a wife, but he didn’t really like any of the girls he went to school with as more than friends. 

“Father,” Theodosia said, finally finding words, “why would I need to find a husband? I can do well on my own.” 

“My dear daughter, I know. But one day, your mother and I will not be here anymore, and you’ll need support. That’s why you need a husband. Besides, there’s not much you can do on your own until your mother changes that,” Aaron said, glancing at his wife. 

Theodosia sighed resignedly and decided to let Philip talk.

“Mother, Father,” he looked at both of his parents, “I have no interest in any of the girls I know. How am I supposed to find someone I’ll love?” 

“That’s why we’ll be hosting a ball,” Alexandra said, chuckling at the irony. 

“The whole city is coming,” Aaron added, “I’m more than sure you’ll find somebody there.” 

 

…

Theodosia was preparing for the ball with her cousins Maryanne (by Petey) and Linda (by Aaron’s sister, Sarah), and best friend, Eleanor Church.

“I still don’t want a husband,” Theodosia maintained, “but my father is right.”

“Why wouldn’t you want a husband?” Maryanne asked. She was a true romantic. “Someone to love and care for you all your life?”

“I already love and care for myself enough already, thank you.”

“Don’t you want children?” Eleanor asked. 

“Children are a nuisance,” Theodosia scoffed. “I don’t need a man. I’m just doing this for my parents.” 

“Anyways,” Maryanne smiled, “I’m hoping that Henry will be there.” She was talking about Henry Knox’s son, who was also named Henry. She was desperately in love with him and he didn’t have a clue about it. 

“Henry is a real ladies man,” Theodosia rolled her eyes. “I’d be careful with that one.” 

Maryanne sighed. “Theodosia, why are you so bitter?”

“I’m not bitter, Mary, I’m just honest.” 

“Personally,” Linda said, “I hope Joshua Revere is there.” 

“Paul Revere’s son?” Theodosia grinned. “Really?”

“What?” 

“At least he’ll alert you when the British are coming.”

“ _ Theo _ ,” Linda warned. She always tried to put Theodosia back in her place, but never could succeed at such a hard task.

“What about you, Eleanor? Who do you hope will be there?” 

“Well,” Eleanor said, “I have a sort of fancy on Eston Hemmings.” 

“Isn’t that Jefferson’s son?”

“He’s not as much of a bastard as Jefferson, I promise.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Theodosia said. “I trust your instinct, Ellie.” 

 

…

Philip was preparing for the ball, also, with Richard and Stephen, both of whom were 18, his own younger brother, James Burr, who was 16, and Phil, his cousin of the same name, who was 17.

 

“Do you think you’ll find a wife?” James asked his older brother.

“Perhaps, if a girl is lucky enough,” Philip chuckled.

“You must have ridiculously high standards, Philip,” Richard said.

“When I want your opinion, Mr. Price, I will ask for it,” Philip said, smirking at his friend. 

“I’ll give it to you regardless,” Richard said.

“Personally, I hope to see Eleanor Church there,” Stephen said.

“Oh, she’s coming. She’s actually here as we speak, getting ready with Theodosia.” 

Stephen blushed.

“It’s sad that you do not have a chance,” Richard said.

“What do you mean?” Stephen asked, glaring at Richard.

“She’s so obviously smitten with Hemmings. And he’s quite a charmer.” 

“I’m a  _ Schuyler _ , Richard. He doesn’t stand a chance.” 

Philip sighed. This was going to be a long ball. 

 

…

Philip Schuyler had let Alexandra and Aaron use his ballroom for their ball, and it was full of people from all over the city, mostly the children of political figures. 

Theodosia entered the room, her entourage with her. 

“So, you girls see your boys anywhere?” she asked them. 

Maryanne looked around for Henry. She spotted him talking with some other men she didn’t know. “I see him. Should I go ask him to dance?”

“Go ahead,” Theodosia said, “take the initiative. If you need me to, I’ll gladly go with you. I know Henry very well. We’ve been friends since we were small.” 

“Would you please do that?” Maryanne asked. 

“Okay, well, let’s get a move on,” Theodosia said. “Follow my lead.” 

Theodosia moved towards Henry, and he saw her coming. She curtsied as a sarcastic greeting and then said, “Good evening, Mr Knox. How are you?” 

“I’m just swell,” Henry said just as sarcastically. 

“I’d like to introduce you to my cousin,” Theodosia said, gesturing to Maryanne. “Maryanne Schuyler.” 

“It’s great to meet you,” Maryanne said with what Theodosia thought was a little too much excitement. 

“She’d like to dance with you,” Theodosia said.

“I wouldn’t mind dancing with her,” Henry said, smiling at Maryanne.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Theodosia said. 

“Wait, there’s someone I’d like you to meet,” Henry said, gesturing to one of the men he had been conversing with. “Joseph Alston.”

The man nodded to Theodosia. “Henry’s told me all about you,” he said, “the intelligent daughter of the Vice President.” 

“Guilty as charged,” Theodosia deadpanned. Joseph seemed to find humor in this. 

“I’d like to learn more about you, Theodosia. Perhaps you’ll dance with me?” 

Theodosia scoffed but said, “Sure.” 

As they danced, Joseph started a conversation. “So, Henry tells me you’re a bit of a cynic.” 

“Henry isn’t wrong,” Theodosia conceded. 

“Why?” 

“I am the daughter of two politicians, Joseph. It’s hard to trust many people in a world like that,” Theodosia said. She had no idea why she was opening up to a stranger, but she didn’t get a bad feeling about it. 

“Well, trust is key to making connections,” Joseph said. “Surely you want friends, maybe even a husband someday?”

“Sure,” Theodosia said, “but I have to choose wisely, don’t I?”

“Henry also told me that you’ve never shown much interest in men. How come?” 

“Perhaps I prefer women,” Theodosia joked. 

“Is that humor I detect?” Joseph asked teasingly.

“Ah, you must be mistaken. Surely Henry told you that I fancy women over men.” 

Joseph laughed. “That he didn’t tell me.” 

“But honestly,” Theodosia said, “I just don’t see the point.” 

“There’s a point, Theodosia. Why would anybody want to be alone when love is around every corner?”

“So it’s so I’m not lonely?”

“No, it’s so you’re loved.” 

They continued to talk and dance until the song ended, signaling the switching of partners. 

 

Theodosia decided to check on her friends. Maryanne was still dancing with Henry, and Theodosia was happy for her for that. 

Joshua Revere was sitting alone at a table, and Theodosia found Linda and pointed him out to her. “Can any of you take initiative?” Theodosia asked. 

Linda sighed. “He looks heartbroken, and I heard he and his gal recently split.” 

“Perhaps a dance will cheer him up. Go ask. Now.”

“Okay, okay,” Linda said. Theodosia watched as Linda approached Joshua and asked him to dance. He accepted, and Theodosia considered this another success. 

 

It seemed that Eleanor had gotten a dance with Eston. Theodosia hoped Eston wouldn’t shatter Ellie’s heart.

 

…

Philip and his friends sat at a table, trying to decide whom to ask to dance. 

“Well, there are plenty of worthy options here,” Richard said. “You think I should ask Theodosia to dance?”

“Theodosia? Why Theodosia?” Philip asked, raising an eyebrow.

“She’s a safe bet, overprotective brother,” Richard laughed. 

“Go ahead,” James laughed, “if you think she’ll accept.” 

Richard stood up and went over to ask Theodosia to dance. 

“How much you wanna bet Theo rips him to shreds?” Stephen asked. 

Philip laughed. “I don’t gamble.” He turned to his brother. “Who are you going to ask, James?” 

“I’ve been considering Eleanor’s little sister, Ramona,” James said. 

“Oh, she’s a sweet girl,” Philip said. “Go for it.” 

James left as Richard came back. 

“Well, she’s not in the mood to dance,” Richard said dejectedly.

“Poor Richard,” Stephen said. 

“Hush,” Richard said, putting his face in his hands.

Phil, the cousin, said, “I’m not going to ask anyone to dance. I’m more of a spectator.”

“You’ve got a girlfriend, Phil, it’s alright that you don’t ask some random girl to dance,” Philip said. 

Stephen saw Eleanor dancing with Eston Hemmings. “Damn it! She’s dancing with the President’s son!” 

“Well, there’ll be more balls,” Philip said. 

“Now, you’re going to ask someone, Philip,” James said, “Mother and Father threw this for you and Theodosia especially.” 

“Fine,” Philip scanned the room, “fine.” 

His eyes settled on Susan Reynolds. She didn’t go to his school, she was homeschooled, but he’d heard about her, and she seemed okay. He approached her and asked, “Would you like to dance?”

“Sure,” she said. 

  
And they danced. 


	2. Funny Seeing You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they meet again.

Alexandra stood, watching her husband speak on slavery, and she could tell that he had forced this, that he didn’t really believe everything he was saying and he was just saying this to appeal to the people. That was one of the things that often drove a wedge between her and Aaron. Alexandra was the kind of person who said what she meant, and Aaron was the kind of person to tell people what they wanted to hear.   
Theodosia was beside her mother, and she leaned over and whispered to her, “Does he really mean all this? Does he really want the South to keep their slaves?”   
Alexandra sighed. “Politicians tell the people what they think they want to hear, not what they really believe. Surely you know that. Your father is supposedly a Democratic-Republican, and a majority of that party is Southern. They want to keep their way of life and he has to advocate that, unfortunately.”   
“But isn’t he sort of kicking anything you’re trying to do about rights to the curb?” Philip asked, standing on the other side of his mother.   
“I don’t know how it’s going to work,” Alexandra told her children, “but I’ll make it work.” She started to walk away to join some other women’s rights activists, but stopped and turned around to look at Philip and Theodosia. “Make sure that’s behind everything you do. If you’re not sure can do something, be confident that you can make it work.”   
The two eighteen-year-olds nodded and Alexandra left.   
Theodosia looked around, and she saw Joseph Alston from a few nights ago at the ball. He had looked angry at Aaron’s take on slavery, and Theodosia wondered if she should approach him.   
At that point, Maryanne approached her and said, “Theodosia, I have to tell you something.”   
“What is that?” Theodosia asked.   
“Well, things went very well with Henry the other night, and he’s going to be introducing me to his parents tonight,” Maryanne beamed.   
“Oh, well, that was fast,” Theodosia said.   
“Well, you know, I’ve loved him for years, so this is really great for me,” Maryanne said.   
“Yes, yes, it is,” Theodosia said, “just be careful.”   
“I will,”Maryanne said, hugging her cousin, “don’t worry about me.” Maryanne spotted Henry a small distance away and said, “Well, there he is! I’ll see you later.”   
Maryanne almost skipped as she went to join Henry.  
Theodosia was worried about Maryanne, but she didn’t let it invade her thoughts for too long. She had to go with her mother and some other women for a women’s rights rally in a few minutes. 

Philip was sitting at a table with his usual companions, and he studied their expressions as they sat silently.   
Richard looked disappointed, Stephen looked angry, James looked like he didn’t know what to think, and cousin Phil looked confused.   
“Thoughts, men?” Philip prompted, uncomfortable with the silence.  
“I am disappointed in your father, Philip,” Richard said. “Didn’t he say in the comfort of your own home that he wanted slavery abolished?”  
Philip didn’t want to answer or feel like he had to justify anything that his step-father----not only his stepfather, but the man who raised him, did. He wasn’t Aaron Burr.  
“How about, any of those that have questions about this, you ask my father, not me?” Philip asked, standing. “I have another rally to go to.”

…

“The rights of women have been disregarded just for the simple fact that we’re women,” Alexandra was saying, speaking to the people. “How can we have women in government, but not give women the right to vote? Is this because men can make the decision to let women make decisions, which, in my rich experience, men override anyways? I had a plan that people doubted just because I was a woman in government. Men tried to throw it out the window, but they couldn’t succeed. That shows what women can do. Now, if a woman can help create a country, would it be so detrimental to it if we let women vote for the leaders of our country? As we close, think about that.”  
Alexandra finished her speech up, and Theodosia could have sworn that every woman in New York City was there.   
Except there were a few men, too. Her family, of course, but also Henry Knox, Jr, and Joseph Alston. She decided to approach them.   
“Funny seeing you boys here,” she said to Henry and Joseph.   
“Well,” Joseph said, “perhaps we want women’s rights too. Perhaps we respect a woman who is able to make decisions. For example, your mother, Alexandra Hamilton-Burr, is a rolemodel for me. I can only aspire to be as great as she is.”   
Henry chuckled. “Well, Theodosia has a great mind, just like her mother’s. Perhaps you can learn from her.”   
“I’d love to,” Joseph smiled. Theodosia stifled a smile and nodded courteously.   
“Theodosia!” Alexandra called to her.  
“Sorry, I’d love to chat, but my mother is calling,” Theodosia said. She went back to her mother.   
“Who was that you were talking to by Henry?” Alexandra asked.   
“Joseph Alston. I met him at the ball.”   
Alexandra chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “Really? Well, he seemed pretty enchanted by you.”   
“Mother!” Theodosia blushed.   
“I’m just stating facts. Now, come along. Let’s go home.” 

…

“Aaron, why do you never say what you believe?” Alexandra asked Aaron when they were in his study.  
“Don’t you remember what I told you when you came to New York?”   
“Aaron, you can’t be trusted if you lie about what you believe.”   
“Alexandra…”  
“I just hope you’re ready for the consequences when you’re found out,” Alexandra said, “because I guarantee you will be.”   
She walked out of the study, leaving Aaron with his thoughts.


	3. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip finds out some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER I WANT TO FIGHT MYSELF

Alexandra received a letter from one Frances Laurens. 

 

_ Dear Mrs. Hamilton-Burr,  _

 

_ I’m sure you know by my last name that I am the daughter of an old friend of yours. I was born shortly after he died in the war. He was with my mother in secret at some points of the war when he was fighting.  _

_ My mother has recently passed, and she told me before she died that Father had requested that I be sent to live with Alexandra Hamilton, one of his best friends and allies.  _

_ I’ve sent you this letter to ask if you are okay with this. I know you’re a busy woman and that I might be a burden on you, but I’ve no other place to go and I’m 17 years old.   _

 

_ Frances Laurens _

 

Alexandra stared at the letter, not knowing what to think.

“Aaron,” she called to him. He came in from his study and she held the letter out to him. “Read this.”

“What do you want to do?” Aaron asked after reading the letter. 

“I have no idea. I want to honor John by taking his daughter in but how will it affect Theodosia and Philip?”

“I'm sure they will understand,” Aaron said.

“Perhaps I should talk to them first,” Alexandra decided.

“If you think that's best.”

 

…

 

“Mother, can I speak to you alone for a moment?” Philip asked after the family was done discussing Frances. They had decided on taking her in.

“Is this about Frances?”

“No, actually, it's about a girl I met at the ball.”

Alexandra was surprised. “Tell me about this girl,” she demanded. “What's her name?”

“Susan Reynolds,” Philip said.

Alexandra blinked. “Is that the daughter of Jane Reynolds?”

“Why, yes, Mother, why?” Philip asked.

“Jane Reynolds tried to break up my marriage long ago, he and Susan's father, Mario,” Alexandra led Philip to her study and took a stack of letters off of it. She handed them to her son. “Read at your own risk.” 

As Philip walked away, Alexandra thought that maybe she shouldn't have done that, then she looked and saw that she had also given him a recent letter from Elijah and thought that she really should not have done that.

 

…

_ Miss Hamilton,  _

 

_ As I see you are not convinced or interested, this is the last letter I am sending you. It is a shame you would not help out people like us: down on their luck.  _

 

_ Jane Reynolds. _

 

Philip was disgusted. In earlier letters Jane’s husband, Mario, had offered her sex for money and she refused, calling him a few names in the process. Philip wondered if Susan was not as messed up as her parents. 

He sighed. 

The last letter wasn't a letter from The Reynoldses at all...it was a letter from Elijah Schuyler, his father. 

 

_ Alexandra, _

 

_ I hope you and Philip are truly happy with your lives, that is all I could ever want. I know I made an enormous mistake years and years ago, and I still regret it to this day. I know that Philip’s nineteenth birthday is coming up soon and, if it is alright with you and Aaron, would like to see him and celebrate with him. _

 

_ Best Regards, Elijah Schuyler  _

 

Philip was confused as to why his mother would hide this from him. 

Theodosia was reading over his shoulder and he had just noticed.

“Theo!” he exclaimed.

“Am I not allowed to read?” Theodosia snapped.

“Sure, when you have permission,” Philip said, putting the letters back in their stack.

“I take it your blood father wants to see you?”

“Yes, and I don't know why Mother would want to keep this away from me.”

“I'll tell you why,” Aaron said from the doorway, “Elijah Schuyler is a disappointing man. He was not a good husband to your mother.”

Theodosia couldn't help herself. “Is that an opinion I hear?” she asked teasingly.

Aaron kept from rolling his eyes. “It is a fact.” 

“I still want to see him,” Philip said.

“I don't think that's a good idea,” Aaron said.

“Neither do I,” Alexandra appeared beside him.

“Mother, why?”

“For your own good, I promise.” Alexandra took the letters back.

Philip stewed silently. He would find a way to meet his father AND prove his mother wrong about Susan.

....

 

Theodosia saw Joseph again in a bookstore, sitting on one of the couches provided and reading The Federalist Papers.

“I didn't know you read Hamilton, Jay, and Madison,” Theodosia said. 

“Your mother wrote a lot, what, 49 essays?”

“You're off by two. 51.”

Joseph's eyes widened. “You're telling me a woman did the most work here?”

Theodosia raised an eyebrow and Joseph backpedaled. “Not that there's anything wrong with that, Theodosia.”

“Well, I mean, she was very passionate and she had something to prove.”

“I think she's proven it,” Joseph said. 

“Well, I need to pick up some books for my mother, but I will see you some other time,” Theodosia said, rolling her eyes as she walked away. 

 

\-----

Philip knocked on the door of Elijah Schuyler’s house. Elijah opened it and seemed to go through 3 emotions at once: confusion, surprise, happiness.

“Philip!” Elijah pulled his son into a hug.

“You remembered me?”

“Any father would remember his own son. Come inside, your uncle Angelo is here, too. Have you met him?” Elijah asked, the smile on his face wide and bright.

“Yes, I have. He visits us often. Hello, Angelo,” Philip shook his uncle's hand.

“While it's great to see you, does your mother know you're here?” Angelo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Angelo…”

“I'm sorry, Elijah, but you know Ali does not want you to meet Philip,” Angelo glared at his brother. Philip wondered why Angelo was so upset.

“Obviously he wanted to meet me,” Elijah said. “Can we not have this argument right now?” 

He turned to Elijah. “So, Philip, what do you like to do?”

“I like to write,” Philip said. “I am a poet.”

“A poet. I trust you haven't quite taken to your mother's frightening infatuation with writing?”

“Elijah, is that any of your concern?” Angelo asked annoyedly. “Don't talk about his mother.”

“Well, why not, Angelo?” Philip asked. “What's the matter with you?”

“Listen,” Angelo said calmly. “This man, your biological father, took your mother for granted. I was in love with her---I still am---but I saw he wanted her too and I gave her up.” 

Philip was astonished. When he recovered, he asked, “What did he do?”

“He cheated on her.”

“You what?” Philip turned to Elijah. Elijah hung his head, trying not to look at his son, a boy that looked so much like his Alexandra.

“I'm not proud of it, son.”

“I'm notcha son,” Philip said, heading for the door. “Good to see you, Angelo.”

After Philip left, Angelo sighed. “Sorry, my dear brother, but he had to know.”

 


	4. Full Of Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK

“Philip, you could have told me you were going to go visit Elijah,” Alexandra sighed as she stood on the balcony with her son. “Do you know how a mother feels when she doesn’t know if her son is safe?”

“I’m sorry, Ma,” Philip said, looking up into the night sky. “I had all that I wanted of him anyway.”

Alexandra’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean, Philip?” 

Philip kept his gaze on the stars. “Angelo was there, as well. He told me what happened between you and Elijah Schuyler. That he cheated on you.” 

Alexandra nodded. “He did. I kept a grudge against him all these years and refused to let him see you because of that, but I am thinking it is time for me to forgive him.” 

Philip was surprised. Alexandra wasn’t one to forgive. “Why is that?”

“You deserve to have your father, Philip. Your real father.” 

“Aaron is my father.” 

“I know, but maybe it would be a good thing for you to get to know Elijah,” Alexandra said, a sentimental tone in her voice. 

“Ma...are you and Aaron having issues?” Philip asked. 

“He and I...yes, we are. We never agree anymore, and it’s gotten to the point where we’re unhappy with each other,” Alexandra looked down in anguish. She looked like she was about to cry. 

Philip hugged his mother tightly. “It’s going to be okay, Ma. It’s all gonna be okay. If you and Aaron divorce, you’ll be fine. You’re an amazing woman. I couldn’t ask for a better mother.” 

“Thank you so much, Philip,” Alexandra whispered through her tears. 

 

…

Aaron had agreed to a divorce, but Theodosia loved Alexandra so much that she decided to stay with her. 

 

And finally, they met Frances Laurens. 

 

“How was the trip?” Philip asked as he took Frances’s belongings into the house, walking with her. 

“That ol’ ship kept rockin’ everywhere,” Frances replied in a thick Southern accent, “I was afraid I wasn’t gonna make it up to New York.”

“Well, we’re glad you did,” Philip smiled as they entered the house. He took Frances’s belongings upstairs, into her new room that used to be Aaron’s office.

Alexandra was playing piano as Theodosia watched, when she saw Frances and her heart jumped. She looked so much like John, from the curly hair to the freckles. Theodosia raised an eyebrow. 

“Hi y’all,” Frances beamed, “I’m Frances Laurens.” 

Good lord, she had John’s beautiful smile, too. 

Alexandra stood, and so did Theodosia. “I’m Alexandra Hamilton.”

“My new mama,” Frances kept smiling. 

“I suppose,” Alexandra laughed. 

“I’m Theodosia,” Theodosia smiled. 

“It’s nice to meet all of you. I assume the gentlemen who took my things upstairs is Philip?” Frances asked. 

“Yes, that is him,” Alexandra nodded. 

“Great,” Frances smiled. 

“Theodosia, could you go get dinner started? I’m sure Frances is hungry from her trip. I know from experience that they don’t feed you very well on ships,” Alexandra said. Theodosia nodded and went into the kitchen. 

“Um, Alexandra, I know I just got here, but I have a few questions to ask you,” Frances said, sitting on the sofa. 

Alexandra took a seat beside her. “Yes?”

“What was my father like? My mama would never tell me.” Frances looked sad at this fact. 

“Your father…” Alexandra took a deep breath, “was a great man. He hated slavery. Did you and your mother have any slaves?” 

Frances shook her head. “No, ma’am, Mama didn’t like that.” 

“That’s good. Also, your father was very outspoken, and very amusing. He was also very kind and cared about everybody,” Alexandra said, tearing up. 

“You must really miss my Daddy,” Frances observed. 

“Your father and I were very close. We worked together and even lived together at one point.” 

“Did you love him?” Frances raised an eyebrow. 

Alexandra looked at Frances. “Why do you ask?” 

Frances sighed. “I found letters between you and my father in his things that were in the attic back home. Y’all loved each other more than anything. Why weren’t you together?” 

Alexandra sighed shakily. “Looking back at it, I don’t know. I was foolish, I guess.” 

They sat in silence for a while until Philip came back downstairs. “Frances,” he addressed his new sister, “you play piano?” He gestured to the piano. 

“Yes,” Frances nodded. 

“Come on, let’s play, then,” Philip said. Frances went to the piano with Philip. 

Alexandra smiled. Her son could always sense tension and ease it just as fast. 

 

…

 

Maryanne and Theodosia were walking the streets of New York together. 

“Theodosia, I have some big news to tell you,” Maryanne beamed. 

“Really?”

“Yes. Henry proposed!” Maryanne squealed. “I said yes!” 

“That’s great, I’m really happy for you!” Theodosia smiled. 

“Oh, thank God, you’re not being negative about this. By the way, how’s Joseph?” 

Theodosia sighed. “I haven’t seen him in a while. I imagine he’s gone off and married some Manhattan snob by now.” 

“Wait, is that jealousy I hear?” Maryanne grinned. 

“Of course not, of course not,” Theodosia shook her head. 

“Okay, if you say so,” Maryanne laughed. 

…

 

Someone knocked on the Hamiltons’ door. Alexandra opened it and saw John Laurens. 

 

“J-j- _ John? _ ” Alexandra asked in a shaky voice. 

“Hello, Ali. It’s been a long time.” 

“I thought you were  _ dead _ ,” Alexandra whispered in a still shaky voice. 

“That’s what they thought, too. The truth is, I couldn’t stand to come back here and see you with someone else, so I faked my own death so I wouldn’t have to,” John said, looking down. 

Alexandra slapped John. 

“Ouch,” he said, rubbing the spot where he’d been slapped.

“How  _ dare _ you!? How-how dare you leave me like that?” Alexandra’s words were lost in the tears streaming down her face. 

John pulled Alexandra into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry, Alexandra. I am so, so sorry. I’ll never leave you again. These nineteen years without you have been hell. I’ll never leave again, I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> How'd ya like that? I was writing through a whole class period and half of my lunch lol. I had an energy drink and a burst of creativity. 
> 
> Please comment and Kudos and all that stuff because it keeps me warm at night.


End file.
